


The destruction of the Winchesters

by obsoletent (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Cannon Divergence, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Dean Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Dean/Reader - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Familial Abuse, Family, Hate Sex, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Mark of Cain, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sad, Series, Sexual Content, Short, Sibling Incest, Smut, Some Plot, Violence, Wincest - Freeform, dean winchester/sister - Freeform, dean winchester/sister reader - Freeform, dean/sister, dub con, extreme dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/obsoletent
Summary: Dean turns you with the mark of cain. Only problem? you're his little sister. And not even Sam can save you.Ora fic where you and Dean share an incestuous relationship, and the mark made his passion to keep you stronger, but you stray away from your brother turned monster. He gets you back in the most extreme way; the mark.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/Sister, Dean Winchester/Sister!Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Dean/You, Dean/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The destruction of the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a beyond fucked up story, so please, if you're uncomfortable with anything above, don't read. 
> 
> Also, this may not be cannon to the story (with dean being able to transfer the mark) but i'm not sure, but enjoy a world where it can happen. 
> 
> Have fun reading.

The only thing you could manage was loud sobs. Your body slumped against the chair in the cold dungeon, no energy to fight the restraints; finally succumbing to Deans power. The Mark’s power. 

“Dean-” the voice almost missed over your cries. You looked up to see Sam rush into the room, and he panics seeing Dean on his knees in front of you as you cried. “What did you do,” he cautiously steps forward, gun in hand. He notices the restraints, the cuffs and rope and he knows Dean’s done something bad. Ever since the Mark and turning into a demon, Dean has done nothing but destruction. 

“Sammy, welcome to the party,” Dean laughs, black eyes meeting yours, making tears fall faster. He turns to meet Sam's face. “I was wondering when you’d show up,” Sam wants to rush forward to help you, but he’s too scared of what Dean might do to him. “You should see the little gift I gave her,” and Dean stands, grabbing your arm, forcing it forward to show off the Mark. 

Sam is speechless, he wants to yell and to kill him, for putting the Mark on his baby sister, but he doesn’t know what to do. “Dean- you didn’t” his breath was knocked out of him. 

Your eyes meet his, and you’re filled with guilt. “I’m sorry Sammy- I tried to stop him,” you sobbed the words. You didn’t want this. And the real Dean wouldn’t have either; but he was nowhere to be found, this was just a demon in the body of your brother. 

“Why did you do this!” Sam finally started yelling, directed at Dean. And Dean simply smiled, walked behind you, and you were terrified of what else he might be capable of. 

“So that I can be with my baby sister,” he said, singsong tone, and the words made you sob harder. “So that things could go back to how they were before,” his tone becomes harsher. But you know what before means, before he turned. Before he turned, you two had a relationship that was beyond what it should have been considering you were siblings, but it was more than just that. 

Growing up, besides Sam, you were all each other had, and feelings of possibly losing each other turned to undenyable lust. You hated yourself, for years, but you gave in, keeping your relationship secret, but you stopped accepting his advances once he turned. The pain was too much to handle, and you could barely look at him. Now he had turned you when he got the chance, breaking free of his hold as you watched him while Sam was gone, and you were helpless. He was powerful, and you knew it, and you were scared. But you wouldn’t let him let out the secret, you couldn’t face the judgement from Sam. 

“Shut up Dean! Don’t bring Sam into this,” you lash at him, worried if the Mark had started to affect you, you never yelled. Sam jumped a little, confusion and worry filling him, but Dean just laughed. 

“You’re hot when you’re angry,” Dean smirked. You couldn’t see it, but you could feel it in his tone. Sam had a look of disgust, and it only fueled your anger. 

“I swear to god, I will kill you!” you yelled at Dean. and Dean bowed to his knees behind you, and you could feel his hot breath against your neck, and you shuddered, but also ashamed that a familiar heat passed through you whenever your brother was close. 

“Hmm, there it is,” Dean said in a seductive tone. “Don’t you see it Sammy? Look at how much better she is now,” he said, referring to the change in demeanor. You thrashed against the restraints, giving it another try, but the force was stronger than before, and it didn’t need much effort. Maybe you could actually escape. 

But before the thought was finished, Dean had slapped you hard across the face, but it didn’t hurt as much as it might have if you didn’t have the Mark. only a groan came from the assault. 

“Dean! Stop!” Sam yelled, and Dean just rolled his eyes. 

“She’s fine,” he groaned. 

Sam was stuck, he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how we would handle Dean, let alone you too. But for now, he had to restrain Dean, but he didn’t know how he would possibly beat him, Dean was a demon. He had the mark. He could snap his fingers and break his neck. 

“Oh stop it Sammy, you’re not going to do a damn thing about me.” Dean had read his mind, knowing Sam’s thinking process. But you needed to do something. You needed to get out. Get Sam out. 

“Dean, please, just let me go and we can work this out. We can all make this easier.” You pleaded, knowing the first step was getting out. Sam nodded, stepping a little closer. 

“Yes, Dean, we can all fix this, just let her go,” Sam agreed. You looked up at Dean, with pleading eyes. He crossed his shoulders with a sigh leaving his lips. And all of a sudden Dean whisks his arm in Sam’s direction and he goes flying into the wall behind him. 

“Dean!” you screech, shocked at the outburst. 

“I’ll let you out, but try anything funny and I kill Sam,” and your face drains of all the blood. Kill Sam? He wouldn’t. Or maybe he would; he’s a fucking demon. 

Dean starts to untie the ropes and cuffs, and you are stiff as a rock, watching Sam as he struggled to receive consciousness. Once the last rope is loosened, you rush to Sams aid. You grab his head, checking for blood. He’s ok. 

“Come on Sammy, Wake up,” You begin to cry once again. “Sammy!” you yell at him, knowing he can barely even hear you. 

You barely hear Deans steps until he’s behind you, at a daunting height. “Stand up,” he commands, and you reluctantly pull away from Sam. You’re at Dean’s mercy now. You stand and are met with his dark eyes. 

“What do you want from me Dean,” you sob. “Why’d you do this?” 

“So I could have you back,” he places a hand on your chin softly, but his fingers are calloused. You rush away from his touch, but grabs your chin with force, holding it so you had no choice but to face his eyes. “And now, we can go on, forever,” he smiles. “The darkness is nice, and you’ll love it,” he tries to assure, but it doesn’t work. “We can have what we always wanted, we can ditch Sam and have the life we weren’t able to have.” and you sobbed harder at his words. 

“We- we can’t have a fairy tale ending like we want, you’re- a demon! And you ruined any chance of it by turning me,” you stuttered uncontrollably throughout your words. “I’m scared, Dean,” you admitted, hoping weakness may lessen his vice grip. “I don’t want to hurt people,” your voice broke at the words. 

“You’ll be ok,” he hushed. But you can only shake your head. “We’ll be fine baby.” his fingers wiped the tears from your cheeks, and his lips met with yours without warning. 

You were scared of him, but somehow his lips were removing the fear you had of him. But you hated yourself. You had always been so responsive to even the littlest of his touches. You couldn’t let him win. He had turned you, and you weren’t about to let him defile you as a demon. 

“Dean, no,” you stepped back from his grip, and his eyes became furious. You gulped, fear burning through you like a wildfire. 

“Look at all that i’ve done for you,” he faked a pouty look. “Let me make you feel good again,” he smirked. You know what he means; but you don’t know if you can at this point. He turned you into something beyond human; someone you didn’t want to become. 

“No, Dean.” You whimper. You look over at Sam, and you fight back the tears. “Look what you did,” you back away from him slowly to Sam, “We had a chance at fixing you, but not me, Dean.” 

Sam is unconscious, but you see his chest moving, thankful that he’s not dead. You look at him, and it hurts. He doesn’t deserve this. 

“All Sam has ever done was get in the way of us,” his tone is hard and his features are twisted. You feel like you’re going to vomit. You love him, but not when he’s like this. He’s become a monster. 

You rush for the door, wanting to escape the nightmare in front of you. Luckily you make it past the door frame, and you start to run. You don’t know where you’re going to go, but you just need to get away. 

Dean’s words are loud and echoed, but you can’t hear them. You know he’s chasing after you, only at a leisurely pace, because he knows he’ll find you. And you do too. 

The first door you find with a lock is a spare bedroom, and you rush in, shut the door, and lock it. It won’t do much but buy you a few minutes. 

Your shirt is soaked in salty tears, and looking down, you see the mark, and all you can do is weep at it. 

His footsteps get closer, and you clutch yourself, just wanting him to go away. 

“Come on y/n, you’re being such a little bitch,” and the name is a bullet to the chest. Dean wouldn’t say that. “I'm all you need y/n,” he tries to convince, but you stay silent no matter how much you want to yell back at him. You need Dean. 

The knob starts to jiggle, and you hear him grunt. “You wanna do this the hard way?” he calls out, and all you’re capable of is sitting on the edge of the bed in a ball crying, waiting for him to get to you. 

You don’t even look up to see him punching a hole through the door, and almost effortlessly unlocking the door from the outside. His shoes come to view as your head is tucked between your knees. 

He quickly grabs your wrists, and you thrash against him, but there isn’t much you can do now, He’s now pinned you below him, and you look at his face. Maybe this would be easier if you pretended this was the Dean that loved you and wouldn’t hurt you. 

He buries his face in your neck, biting harshly, and it hurts; but feels undeniably good. “Dean,” you try to warn him, but it comes out as a helpless whimper. You couldn’t be more ashamed at how your body was reacting to him. The cold fear started to combine with the hot arousal, and you were fighting for the cold, but it was becoming more of a struggle as time went on. 

Dean laughed darkly at the noise, and you closed your eyes, not wanting to see his smug face. “See, this isn’t so bad,” he tried to comfort. But you used his words to convince yourself too. This wouldn’t be over before long. 

You felt his hand leave your wrist, and you don’t even try to get away this time. But you flinched, feeling his hand lowering to the waist of your jeans. You tried to calm yourself as his hands slipped past the jean material and your panties, but your body seemed to drink in his touch like it was lemonade on a hot summer day. 

You gritted your teeth, trying not to let a noise slip, so he wouldn’t get the satisfaction. But that method failed once his fingers brushed past your clit, and you let out a loud moan. 

“Oh god, you’re so wet for me,” he praised, and you gave up. You wouldn’t be able to escape him, not now, not when he gave you the mark. You were his now. So why fight it? You wouldn’t get your old Dean back, and you would be gone in no time; lost to the darkness. So, in that moment, you gave up. You wouldn’t let him hurt you, you’d enjoy it. 

You hummed a response to his dirty words, gasping when his fingers were thrusted into you without warning. “Dean!” you moaned out, feeling the familiar curves of his fingers; a decade without change. 

Your noises invoked his face paced thrusts inside of you, and you melted into his hands. He never slowed or stopped, and you were lost in the fantasy that this was like before; before the mark. 

“Are you gonna cum baby?” he asked, voice sharp in your ear, but the gravel within it just lost you further into what is called Dean winchester. You nodded, trying to respond, but only a squeak came past your lips when he nudged your leg and got an impossibly deeper angle. 

“Fuck fuck fuck! Dean!” you shouted as the dam of heat and pleasure broke within you. You gripped his biceps with your nails, tearing at his skin just to ground yourself. 

“I told you,” he whispered in your ear, “You need me,”

And maybe he wasn’t wrong. You did need him. 

He interrupted your thought by tugging on your jeans roughly and pulling them down your legs along with your underwear. You helped him, sitting up and taking off your shirt before pinning him under you. 

You started to undo his buckle, ripping it off aggressively, wave of anger flowing through you. You yanked down his jeans and boxers too, settling over him. 

You needed this, to be on top. You needed the sense of control or you were going to lose it. 

You took his hard cock in your hands, aligning yourself with it before sinking down. You almost lost your grip on top of him. It had been months since you felt him inside of you, and god, this was heaven. 

He stretched you out perfectly, the edges of his cock grinding against your walls drove you crazy. You looked down at him, and he seemed to be enjoying the show. 

You started to create a moderate pace on top of him, unsure if you could hold out with the way he was filling you so deep; but you kept the pace, slowly working faster and faster.  
You ignored the noises he was making, this would be about you and only you. He wasn’t going to control you, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to hurt you. Not on your watch. 

Dean sat up, grabbing your hips and guiding them over his cock faster, and when you looked in his eyes, you didn’t understand how to feel. You hated him for doing this, he would too turn you into a monster. But you loved him. You always had. Love got rid of the fact you were siblings since this began. 

But despite your care for him, you let anger win. You gripped his throat hard, pressing on his windpipe, not caring much. You watched as his eyes darkened and he smirked. You hated that he liked it. 

“Fuck you Dean, you wanted me to be a monster? I’ll be your biggest nightmare,” you yelled, claiming your dominance. You would be sure he paid for this. 

But you continued to ride, until you fell apart again, crying out without end. Your arms dropped, finally letting Dean breath as you slumped against him. 

“Not until I say so,” he hissed into your ear. 

You should have known better than to test him. 

That was the day he made you his bitch; and you regretted running from him.


End file.
